From Letter To Letter
by Fearless.Love.Life
Summary: Seth and Summer go to different school, but what would happen if they were pen-pals? When they get really close through their writing, they become close friends. Eventual SS!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own anything.

Author's note: As the story goes on, you'll learn more about them, and the letters and the chapters will get longer. But remember, review more story.

'So you write your letters, I send them to the nearby high school, and voila! Instant pen-pals.' Mrs. Caragiannis said, with a large smile on her face. She was explaining their current English assignment, and Seth Cohen was not amused. He had never been one for English class, unless it was a day with a substitute. Mrs. Caragiannis was nice enough, but her over-enthusiastic attitude was enough to drive any student over the edge.

After she gave the class the okay, he begrudgingly pulled out a lined sheet of paper out of his notebook and a pencil, and began to write his letter.

_Dear whoever receives this letter, _

_My name is Seth Cohen; I'm sixteen years old. If this wasn't a school assignment, I probably wouldn't be doing this. But I'm slightly failing English, so I have to do this. But I'm supposed to tell you about me. I like comic books, which is the main reason that I'm failing English. I don't like to play sports; I'd rather be watching them. Hockey is one of my favorites ._

_But I'm supposed to ask you questions, so here it goes. What's your name? What do you like doing? Do you like to read comic books, and if so, which ones?_

_Not that this wasn't fun or anything, but the bell is going to ring in about thirty seconds, so I'll say good-bye now. _

_Later, _

_Seth. _

And with that, the bell rang. He grabbed an envelope from his teacher's desk, slipped the piece of paper in, sealed it up, and set it in the pile with the others.


	2. Letter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't question it.

Author's note: Okay, so I usually don't like really short chapters like that, but trust me. As the story goes on, the chapters will get longer, with more character interaction and stuff. So don't worry!

'This is a day to reflect on your writing skills; to see if you understand on the complexity of writing letters.' Mr. Craig said, eyeing the class of freshmen students. Mr. Craig assigned a project only once a month, so it was extra challenging. Summer Roberts was a good English student, and she was sure that whatever assignment he doled out wouldn't be that hard.

'So we're starting a program with the other high school. They've already written letters, which I have here' He said, holding up a bulging manila envelope, 'You will choose a letter, to which you will respond to.'

When the envelope came around, Summer pulled out a letter. It was plain, simple and white, yet there was something about it. She ripped it open, and pulled out the letter. She scanned it, and began to write a response.

_October 20__th__, 2007_

_Dear Seth, _

_I'm Summer Roberts. It's nice to meet you, well not really meeting you, but whatever. I'm sixteen too, grade ten. English is one of my favourite subjects, believe it or not. I'm friends with the more popular people of the school, so you would think that school isn't my thing, but it is. When I graduate, I want to go to a good university, and become a lawyer. But comic books I'm not so sure about. I've never actually read one, so I can't really tell you what I think. I'm not so much into sports either, although I like to do yoga. _

_As you've already probably figured out, I'm a girl. I like to read books, play music, hang out with my friends, and paint in my free time._

_Now my turn. What are your hobbies? What kind of music do you like to listen to? Favourite movies?_

_Talk to you later, _

_Summer_

And with that, she handed in her letter, excited for the response that would come.


	3. Letter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the OC.. it would be amazing if I did, though..

Author's Note: Okay, like I've already said, the chapters will continue getting longer, but after more letters and stuff, so hang in there!

Mrs. Caragiannis walked around the buzzing classroom, with a large envelope in her hands. 'These are the responses from the other high school. I will hand them out, as they have your names on them.'

Everyone looked around in surprise. Nobody had expected responses from, them_ that_ quickly.

'Seth?' she called, holding out a letter. He got up from his seat at the back of his class, accepted his letter. He opened it with curiosity, English wasn't supposed to be _this _interesting, was it? Seth scanned it quickly, and pulled out a pen.

_October 21st, 2007_

_Dear Summer,_

_It's nice to meet you too. So you're a popular nerd, eh? Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with that, but it isn't what you would expect. But a lawyer is cool; my dad is one. Okay, comic books. By the end of this assignment, you will be a big fan. I'll make sure of it. And about the sports? It's a good thing that you aren't a fan. Competitive sports aren't a good thing._

_So you're a girl? I would have never known. Just kidding. But books are cool. And you paint? I have a cousin who is a famous artist. We don't talk to her, but that means that I have connections… technically._

_Okay, so my hobbies include reading comic books, playing video games, and sailing on my boat. That's about it. On my iPod, I have lots of Alternative and Indie/Pop. And for movies, I'm more of a critic than an enjoyer. I like Star Wars, I'm not going to lie, but I also like comedies. _

_As for you, what kind of music do you like? Favourite books? Movies? But be prepared for me to make fun of you. Not you specifically, but your choices. That's what you get for choosing my letter! Kidding._

_Later, _

_Seth._

'You're liking this assignment, Seth?' Mrs. Caragiannis asked, breaking his concentration that he had had while writing his letter.

'Um, yeah.' He responded, unable to think of anything else to say.

'Good. You don't usually even hand in your assignments, so this is an improvement. Maybe you'll even pass this term!' She said, smiling largely.

'Thanks. I guess. I actually think that I like it. My pen-pal sounds really cool.'

'Good.' His teacher said, walking towards her desk.

Seth just shook his head in disbelief, from the lack of conversation between student and teacher, and walked out of the classroom.


	4. Letter 4

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. If I did, it would be amazing.

Author's Note: Thanks for staying with this story. I realize that it might be a bit slow, but it will get better, I promise!

Summer sat in math class. Only ten more minutes until English class. Ever since they had started the letter exchange program, she had anticipated receiving her letters from Seth. She felt that they really had a connection. While she was spaced out, there was a math lesson going on, and she had no idea what was going on.

She leaned over to her best friend, Marissa Cooper, and said, 'Do you understand what she's talking about?'

'Here, copy my notes.' She muttered, not looking at her. Marissa was the top in their class in Math, with 96 on her last report card. And although she was friends with the popular people, her best friend was Summer.

'Thanks Coop.' Summer said, sliding the notebook over to where she could see it.

After five more minutes of waiting impatiently, the bell rang. Summer scooped up her things and ran out of the classroom before any teachers could talk to her about the last math test that she had failed.

'Early for the letters, I see?' Mr. Craig said, looking down at the panting Summer, who had just stumbled into the class.

She nodded, unable to think of another explanation of why she was here early. Usually, she would be out in the halls, talking to other students, and wait until the warning bell to slip into the class.

'Well, since you're actually here,' he said, gesturing around the empty classroom, 'you can have your letter now.'

She took it out of his hands and opened it, admiring the way Seth had spelt her name on the plain white of the envelope.

She read it quickly,

_October 22__nd__, 2007_

_Hey Seth, _

_I am totally not a nerd. Seriously Cohen, no one wants to be called a nerd! If you are unsure, ask your girlfriend. I'm sure she'll set you straight. Okay, show me the books. But I'm warning you now, I'm not sure if I'll like them. But I'm not gonna say anything until I try them. _

_So you have a boat? Very nice. My best friend's dad lives on a boat. But that's only because something didn't work out with this guy's mom's sister. It was complicated. Okay, so on my iPod, I have stuff from the Top 40 list. I like Pop and Rock. That's about it. For movies, I love the sappy, romantic comedies. Scary movies scare me, Sci-Fi confuses me, and Documentaries bore me. No offense if you like them. _

_And books.. this is kind of hard. I like the harlequin novels, and the mysteries, and the romance novels. What about you? What do you look like? What are your friends like?_

_Write back soon, _

_Summer_

She read her letter over again, for spelling errors. When she was satisfied, she folded it, slipped it into the envelope, and sealed it.

Summer wrote his name in curly script, and handed it in. She sighed in happiness, and walked away from her teacher's desk.


End file.
